


Books and Covers

by SoraMoto



Series: Podcast Scripts [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mentions of Rape, dystopia disguised as utopia, no descriptions, underground railroad elements, who is the hero and who is the villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: What do you do when the world only judges by appearances? When the hero is the villain?





	Books and Covers

“They’re never going to understand.”

The thin pale man sets down the weapon he carried in before slinking over to a sofa with a stack of books next to it. Shadows twist and turn in the dark corners, whipping around in his agitation. He rubs at his temples before letting out a tired sigh.

“Don’t they see what he’s doing.”

A flick of his wrist and the shadows swirl in front of him before opening onto a view of the city cheering for their champion. He’s all handsome bright white smiles and golden hair. A shining beacon of goodness, but he knows the truth. He knows what that man does when no one is looking. 

Backroom deals to arrange for accidents and scenes that make his image appear all the shinier. Rape and murder of the destitute and unwanted. He dregs the worst of them and makes them disappear and the people praise him.

Crime is down because those that would be tempted know their fate is sealed if they cross their hero. They don’t even acknowledge it, but they live in fear that one day they will be seen as unfit.

That brings us back to the only one brave enough to stand against him. Painted as a villain, this dark shadow of a man, pale skinned with grimy black hair, everything this society hates. He knows he is not attractive, but that’s not what matters here. The only thing that matters is resistance.

He helps people to escape, find shelter, to fix them before their champion takes notice. He takes the blame for crimes committed by others, because every hero needs a villain, right?

Few have thanked him for his efforts and even fewer are there to help.

This society is falling down around them and only the villain can stop it.

*

The shadows grab the woman and hide her just before the hero makes his way past them. She struggles, but he holds her tightly and muffles the sounds until it's safe.

“You’re asking for trouble going around like that. He doesn’t tolerate what you’re doing, doesn’t care if you’re desperate.”

The woman tugs down on the short skirt, her eyes wide as she stares at the shadow man.

“You’re not going to hurt me?”

“No.” He looks around before holding out his hand. “I would like to help you though. I know a safe place we can talk.”

She looks down at the pale boney hand and then up into the long narrow face with too high cheekbones. Nodding she takes the hand and soon finds herself being tugged through the back alleys and passages until they reach a dilapidated building. The shadow man forced open the door with a surprisingly quiet effort, motioning for her to go in first.

“We should be safe to talk here.” An old set of furniture lies around the room in the semblance of a cozy living room. “Now, tell me you’re story and why you are desperate enough to risk his attention.”

The woman sits on one of the chairs, trying to force herself to relax in the presence of such a terrifying person.

“My boyfriend, he’s not very nice, not anymore. When we first started seeing one another it was great, fancy dates and nights on the town, the works. But after a while he suggested we should move in together, that we should just have one bank account. He convinced me to quit my job after a while. It took a while before I realized I couldn’t leave, he had all our money and the lease in his name.” Tears roll down her cheeks as she recounts what had happened. “He, he told me if I didn’t do what he said he’d throw me out.”

“Is he the one that told you to come out here, to do this?”

She nods.

“I see. I can help you.” The shadow man goes over to the wall and pulls back the rolling wallpaper, his shadows wriggle and squirm before emerging with a thick stack of bills. “I can’t make you leave, but I can suggest that you do.” He hands her the money.

“I, it doesn’t sound like you just mean my boyfriend.”

“This city is rotten. That hero tries to eliminate the wrongness by getting rid of those in most need of help, but it only continues to let everything fester.”

“How can I leave though, where would I go?”

The shadow man looks thoughtful for a moment. “I can help you. I have a few that help me to help those like you. People I’ve helped to correct the wrongs in their lives. They work as a network to get people out of this city, to start anew elsewhere.”

“And they would help me?”

“They will.”


End file.
